Tales of the Exeter, Episode One: Event Horizon
by theshootmaster
Summary: As the Dominion War begins, Captain Robert Dantes is assigned an old ship with a strange and motley crew. His mission is to find potential allies on the frontier of the Alpha Quadrant. But his journey is interupted by the return of a lost ship.
1. Dantes' Assignment

The consoles beeped to themselves, a barely audible noise that broke the tense silence in the conference room. Captain Robert Dantes, his face showing too many lines for his years, stood up and went over to the viewport. He quietly peered out to the stars, thinking so many things to himself. His memories from the Cardassian War came back, as haunting as ever, but this time with the prospect of reliving them outside of a dream. "War?" he said, letting the bitter word slowly roll off his tongue. He hoped, in vain, that the Admiral wouldn't say yes.

"Yes," came the dreaded response. Admiral Kuznetsov's tone was as brutally honest and cold as a Russian winter. "At 0800 this morning, a joint Dominion-Cardassian fleet began an attack on station Deep Space Nine. At 0930, the Federation Council declared war and a joint Federation-Klingon fleet, having crossed the border, opened fire on the Dominion shipyards at Taurus III."

Dantes slowly turned his head towards the wall. The chronometer said 1146. His throat became dry. "Any reports from the front?" He repressed a shudder at that last word.

Kuznetsov steepled his fingers and studied Dantes, as if looking for the same reactions that the Captain was trying so hard to bury. "Deep Space Nine is fighting an admirable rear-guard action, and the shipyard at Taurus III is nearly destroyed." A small smile started playing out on his lips, showing his pride and confidence that Starfleet could still play tough when it needed to.

Dantes turned to look at him, and it was hard to hide the contempt he felt for anyone that would smile at something like this. To Dantes, this wasn't playing. This was dying. If not he himself right now, then later down the road. He had learned that a soldier in a war is living on borrowed time, and so he should just assume himself dead. If he ended up alive...well, he was a lucky boy then.

Kuznetsov's smile faded at the dark look on Dantes' face. He continued with the briefing, to cover the awkward silence. "Starfleet will be giving you a ship and crew to take out to the frontier of the Alpha Quadrant. Your mission is to enlist help in the war from new, technologically developed species. Despite what many people think, this won't be a quick war, and if the Dominion gets through that wormhole, we'll need all the help we can get."

Dantes resumed looking out the window. "Do I get to pick my own crew?"

"They are already en route to the ship."

Dantes turned to look at him incredulously. "You send me off on a ship I don't know, with a crew I'm not familiar with?"

Kuznetsov returned the look, standing to remind the Captain who was the senior officer. "They are some of the best officers Starfleet can give you for the mission."

Dantes raised his eyebrows. "If they were the best, you'd be keeping them for the war."

"Well, they are..." Kuznetsov searched for the right word. "...Eccentric."

Dantes came back from the viewport and leaned on the edge of the briefing room table. He ran a hand through his graying hair and then brought it back to the bridge of his nose, massaging it gently. This seemed like a recipe for disaster, but it kept him away from front line combat. Not that he was afraid of the fighting or the dying, but afraid of watching what would happen to those around him. "Fine," he said with a resigned sigh. "Let's go through the roster. Who are they?"

Kuznetsov nodded, that small smile playing on his lips again. He turned on the view screen and began to scroll through the senior staff. "Executive Officer: Commander Damien Bradshaw. One of the youngest officers ever to reach that rank. Formerly an instructor at the Academy."

Dantes snorted. A teacher, and a young one at that. Kuznetsov looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Go on," Dantes said, mentally rolling his eyes.

"Thank you," the Admiral said coldly, and he continued. "Chief of Security and Tactical, Second Officer: Lieutenant Commander James Hoffman. Former member of Intelligence Team IV before it disbanded, just returned from special assignment with Intelligence Team VII. Citation for Bravery, Decoration of Gallantry, Medal of Commendation."

Dantes was genuinely surprised, and his face showed it. "He sounds like the model soldier. Why is he coming with me?"

The Admiral didn't answer immediately. He looked at the wall, his mouth trying to form the right words so as not to offend Dantes. "He...has a fragile mental state. Combat stress."

"Is that some sort of a joke?" Dantes asked quietly, his eyes narrowing.

Kuznetsov's hard Russian gaze gave no indication of humor, and his eyes narrowed as well. "Hardly. But the last thing I need is soldiers on the breaking point fighting a front line war." Dantes caught the double meaning, and noticed Kuznetsov was not making eye contact as he continued speaking. "He is a good officer, and he goes with you. Now, moving along. Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Rostorian Tarod'el."

This time, Dantes audibly growned. "Tarodian royalty? Jesus."

Kuznetsov continued. "He's a fantastic engineer, but he is also in line to inherit one of the five noble families of Tarod. I don't want the political mess of putting him on the front lines, or risk making him fight alongside one of the Tarod'lar. Next...Chief Medical Officer: Lieutenant V'les Revan."

Dantes nodded with sarcastic enthusiasm. "And what is wrong with this one?"

"He's Loshaan."

Silence once again reigned in the briefing room. Dantes stared at Kuznetsov, looking one more time for some sign that this was a joke. None came. "The Loshaan are isolationist. They don't even leave their planet except to send their delegation to the Council, and even then they are barely seen. There aren't any in Starfleet."

Kuznetsov shook his head. "No, there is one. Revan. He's been a Medical Officer aboard Starbase 1 and on the Enterprise."

Dantes took a deep breath. This was almost too much. A teacher, a broken intel operative, a Tarodian noble, and a member of one of the most mysterious and unknown races in the Federation. "Keep going."

Kuznetsov shrugged. "The rest are fairly normal. Ensign Thalev Hris'valar will be your helmsman, and Lieutenant Jeffrey McFadden will be your science officer. Lieutenant Kahlan Amnell will be your OPS officer."

None of the names rang a bell to Dantes, although Thalev was obviously an Andorian name, and Kahlan was a Betazoid name. "And what ship are we getting?"

Kuznetsov pressed a button, and Dantes' new ship was displayed. "The Exeter."

Dantes incredulous expression deepened. "The _Exeter_? The twenty-five year old Ambassador-class Exeter?" He saw it on the screen, but he didn't want to believe it. A war, a motley crew, and an outdated ship.

"Its your assignment," Kuznetsov said sternly. "Take it, and go do your job for king and country."

Dantes glared back. During his fifty-year career in Starfleet, he had already done that, twice over.


	2. Lifeless Ship, Lifeless Soldier

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

I suppose I should note for the sake of legality that all elements of this story that are found within the TV shows, movies, or books of Star Trek are not my creation, and I did not have any part in their creation. They are solely the property of Paramount Pictures. There are a handful of other characters that also are the work of my friends and not my own, and they are the property of their respective owners. These characters include Jeffrey McFadden and Kahlan Amnell.

This chapter will be the beginning of certain aspects of the story that also require a disclaimer. Stepping in to the open mindset of the 24th century and out of that of the 20th century, this story will depict gender equality, relations between members of the same gender, and interracial relationships. If you have a problem with these, you should probably be watching another TV show.

As a further note to the two wonderful people who have reviewed my story thus far, there is a female in the senior staff that is a main character in the story: Kahlan Amnell, the OPS officer. There is no particular reason why only one main character is female, that's just the way it turned out. However, expect to see many more prominent female characters throughout these stories.

Now, on with the story...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"...and then she says, that IS my foot," Lieutenant Daniels concluded with a smile.

The Master Chief PO roared with laughter, grabbing his great belly as it shook. The joke was the pride of Daniels' comedic arsenal, and was a favorite of the MCPO. "Ah Christ, that's the best one I've  
heard since the one about the Ferengi in the guerilla suit," the old man said.

Ensign Burgess was clueless, his face blank as he struggled to wrap his young mind around the joke. "I don't get it," he said quietly.

The Master Chief was too busy wiping tears from his eyes, and so Daniels took it upon himself to explain."The Vulcan was experiencing pon-farr."

The Ensign seemed to think this over for a few moments, and then his eyes lit up with understanding. "You mean he..."

Daniels and the Master Chief nodded.

The Ensign thought a bit more. "With her foot?"

The Master Chief roared again and slapped the console as Daniels nodded a second time.

"But how did it wrap around the..."

The Ensign's rather vivid question was interupted by a beeping at his console. His fingers flying over the controls, he quickly figured out its cause. "Lieutenant, I'm detecting a Federation  
starship ten lightyears away."

The Lieutenant's brows furrowed. In front of them was nothing but a broad expanse of space with the Cardassian border on the far side. Why would any starship be there? "Open hailing frequencies."

"Open."

"This is Lieutenant Shay Daniels of Starfleet listening post AP 703 to unidentified Federation vessel. Please state your business and registry number."

Silence dragged on for several moments.

The Master Chief spoke up. "I've identified the vessel. Its the U.S.S. Event Horizon. Cross-checking with the Starfleet database."

More silence.

The Master Chief whistled. "She was reported MIA with all hands presumed lost ten years ago. No information regarding her disappearance though."

The Lieutenant raised his eyebrows. "U.S.S. Event Horizon, this is Starfleet listening post AP 703. Please respond." Once again, silence. "Chief, scanners."

"Scans are inconclusive."

Daniels sighed. "Alright. Get me the Starbase."

"You're on."

"Starbase, this is Lieutenant Daniels at listening post AP 703. Be advised that we've detected the U.S.S. Event Horizon ten lightyears in to deep space. Scans are inconclusive and she's not responding to hails."

After a pause, a voice responded. "Acknowledged, AP 703. Reporting to Starfleet Command. Please notify us if the situation changes."

"Aye, sir. AP 703 out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Merchant Captain Jacob Hoffman sat comfortably in his center command  
chair. On the view screen, the Starbase became clearer. Having seen  
plenty of those though, he turned a concerned expression to his  
older brother James, who was standing beside his chair. "What are  
you thinking Jamie?"

Lieutenant Commander James Hoffman's icy blue eyes glanced down to his younger  
brother, and then back to the view screen. "It looks a lot like  
Starbase 98," he said quietly, a slight rasp in his voice.

Jacob winced. There were a lot of memories for both of them at  
Starbase 98, but more so for James. "Then I suppose its good that  
you won't be here for long," Jacob said with a sigh, not knowing  
what else to say. He stood up. "Comm, hail the Starbase."

"On speakers."

"This is the S.S. Cincinnati's Pride requesting permission to dock,"  
Jacob said, displaying the confidence of a starship Captain despite  
his very young age.

The authoritive voice of a Starfleet officer responded. "Permission  
granted, Cincinnati's Pride. Port gates in thirty seconds."

"Awaiting port gates on this mark," Jacob said. Slowly but surely,  
the converted Excelsior-class transport slid closer to the Starbase.  
Seemingly just in time, the space doors parted, and the ship slid  
through in to the internal docking bay. "Helm, watch your trim, and  
cut it back to aft thrusters only. Manuever us in to the moorings."

"Aye, Captain," said the Bolian helmsman.

As the Cincinnat's Pride slowly rotated around to fit in to the  
moorings, a docked Ambassador class starship came on the viewscreen.  
Jacob whistled. "Damn that's a big ship. And she's a beauty."

James felt nothing whatsoever at seeing his new assignment, so  
powerful and graceful, on the viewscreen. But these facts didn't

affect him at all. "It's big," was all he said.

"Preparing to attach moorings," the OPS officer said.

Jacob nodded. "Helm, all stop."

"Aye, Captain. Helm answering all stop."

"Moorings secured."

Jacob turned to look at his older brother. "We're here," he said,  
putting on a smile for James' sake.

James looked at him again with the usual vacant, cold  
expression. "The Exeter will be expecting me to report in. She's  
departing in a matter of hours."

Jacob nodded. "I'll see to it that your things are taken over."  
There was silence as they regarded each other, and finally Jacob  
hugged his brother. James remained stiff, but his hug back was  
genuine nonetheless. "Take care of yourself out there."

James nodded. "Keep an eye on Dad," he said, betraying just a hint  
of emotion. With that, he headed for the turbolift. "Deck ten."

"The Ice Man? Coming here?" Petty Officer Rodriguez asked, his voice  
cracking.

"I just got the orders," Lieutenant Jennifer Akers said with a sigh. "He's being  
assigned to Chief of Security and I'm being bumped down to  
Assistant." Akers and Rodriguez stepped in to the armory, and began  
inspecting the Type III phasers on the wall. "He can't be THAT bad  
though," Akers continued, inspecting a phaser battery.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The Ice Man? Coming here?" Petty Officer Rodriguez asked, his voice  
cracking.

"I just got the orders," Lieutenant Jennifer Akers said with a sigh. "He's being  
assigned to Chief of Security and I'm being bumped down to  
Assistant." Akers and Rodriguez stepped in to the armory, and began  
inspecting the Type III phasers on the wall. "He can't be THAT bad  
though," Akers continued, inspecting a phaser battery.

"They say he killed seven Clarii in the dark. Have you ever seen a  
Clarii?"

Akers laughed. "Yep. And pigs can fly."

"On what planet?" Rodriguez asked, completely serious.

Akers smiled. "Where bacon is a lot more expensive," she responded,  
replacing the battery pack.

"Bacon costs money?"

Akers rolled her eyes. Not many people appreciated that joke these  
days. "Nevermind. Check those Type IIs over there would ya?"

Both of them jumped as a harsh, almost raspy voice came from behind  
them. "And when you are done, finish loading those photon torpedoes."

Akers and Rodriguez turned around to see the source of the voice,  
and Rodriguez visibly paled. The man confronting them was tall, with  
the lightest, most remarkable blue eyes Akers had ever seen. They  
sent chills down her spine, and the hard, uncaring expression on the  
man's face only added to the intensity of his demeanor.

Akers gathered herself. "Lieutenant Hoffman? I'm Jennifer Akers, your  
assistant." She attempted a smile.

Hoffman didn't say anything, and his expression didn't change. He  
just continued to look at them.

Akers swallowed. "I already have two teams assigned to loading the  
torpedoes. They should be done well before we depart."

This time, Hoffman's eyes narrowed just enough to be noticed, and he  
fixed his them on Akers. "Thank you, Lieutenant. And if you and  
this Petty Officer would assist them, I'm sure it will be done even  
quicker."

"Of course, sir," Akers said, really just wanting the Lieutenant to  
leave them to their work now.

Hoffman nodded slightly, turned on his heel, and left the armory.  
Silence hung in the room, and Rodriguez let out a rush of air as if  
he'd been holding his breath. "Dios mio," he said, leaning against a  
crate.

Akers nodded. "Yeah. That's what I'm saying."


End file.
